<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday, Eds by siriawho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828305">Happy birthday, Eds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho'>siriawho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fem!Reddie, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Genderswap, lesbian reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today it’s Edith Kaspbrak birthday.<br/>But it isn’t just another insignificant birthday, in fact today she becomes an adult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday, Eds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, also this is the first time I attempt to write some explicit content.<br/>I hope this doesn’t suck completely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today it’s Edith Kaspbrak birthday.<br/>
But it isn’t just another insignificant birthday, in fact today she becomes an adult.<br/>
She was really excited about finally turning 18 years old, meaning that she could do everything she wanted.<br/>
She was able to vote, to have her own credit card, to be free from her toxic mother.<br/>
With a happy smile on her face, she got out of bed and got quickly out of the door before her mother heard her, and biked to the quarry to see her friends.<br/>
Once she arrived to her destination, what she found brought an even bigger smile on her face: her friends were holding a cake and screamed: “Happy Birthday Edith” and there were balloons (not red ones) everywhere.<br/>
She was overjoyed for their kindness and, for once in her life, she felt truly loved.<br/>
“Come here Eds, or we’ll have to eat all the cake without giving you a slice” smirked Rachel, but her friends called her—<br/>
“Trashmouth, don’t you fucking dare!” yelled Edith, still smiling.<br/>
They all got into a fit of laughter and started to eat the cake.<br/>
Afterwards, they went to the arcade and played their favorite games, for old times’ sake.<br/>
“Guys, this was the best 18th birthday I could’ve wished for, and it’s all thanks to you!”</p>
<p>“Aww, you’re welcome Eds, we’re glad you had fun with us!” exclaimed Beverly, starting a group hug.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Edith walkie-talkie made a noise meaning that her mother wanted to speak to her.</p>
<p>“And here I was thinking that I was finally free” she sighed, picking up out of her fanny pack the object that was currently making the  sound.</p>
<p>“Edith dear, I’m so sorry but there is an emergency at the hospital, your aunt Tina just had a stroke, you’ll be alone tonight. I can’t put you in a position where a lot of germs could get into your delicate system. Will you be careful and not worry your mommy while she’s out for one night?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll be careful, I’m not a kid anymore.” </p>
<p>“You’ll always be my baby girl, but right now I have no choice but to trust you. Happy birthday princess” and with that the walkie-talkie stopped making sounds.</p>
<p>“Alright then, anyone wanna stay at my house tonight since Ma will be staying at the hospital?”</p>
<p>“I really wish I could, but my parents are waiting for me” replied Billie.</p>
<p>“Same” everyone else said, except for one.</p>
<p>“I’m free” said Richie.</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm great! Let’s go then, thanks again guys, see you tomorrow!” </p>
<p>“Byeee” and with that they left.</p>
<p>“And then there were two” Richie broke the defending silence between them.</p>
<p>“Yup” replied her friend at a loss of words.</p>
<p>You see, Edith was a curios girl, in every aspect possible.<br/>
Anytime she was out with her friends, her number one priority was to make sure that anything that she touched wasn’t dirty.<br/>
And also, she was kinda-maybe-most definitely into her best friend standing just a few feet from her.<br/>
She was curious about a lot of things, but most of all she was curious about Richie.<br/>
She wondered if she could ever be interested in her in a more-than-platonic kinda way.<br/>
She daydreamed about touching her, kissing her passionately—</p>
<p>“Are you listening to me, Eds?” a pair of hands waved in front of her face, brining her back into reality.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, of course.” </p>
<p>“Then what did I just said?”</p>
<p>“...I forgot.” </p>
<p>“Liar! I knew you weren’t listening to me!” </p>
<p>“Okay okay, you’re right. Happy?”</p>
<p>“That I’m always right and perfect? Obviously” she made a scene by bowing down and kissing her friend’s hand, making said friend blush.</p>
<p>“Stop being an idiot, we’re almost there.” </p>
<p>After five minutes they arrived at Eddie’s house, tired of walking that much.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you my friend, but I’m exhausted” and with that Richie jumped into Eddie’s bed.</p>
<p>The view of her crush laying on her bed, legs open wide and lips parted did things to her that she never felt before. </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Join me” she said patting the empty space in the bed.</p>
<p>Edith did as Rachel told her and tried to relax, although it wasn’t easy when she could feel her breathing softly directly in her neck.</p>
<p>“You look tense, try to relax" and without warning she started to massage her, delicately and with efficiency.<br/>
She was starting to relax and humming sound of approval directed to Richie.<br/>
The latter started to get closer and closer, and when she reached her ear she gently whispered: </p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>That simple question gave her shivers down her spine, feeling a state of arousal.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Eddie moaned in response.</p>
<p>That only encouraged Richie more, massaging more firmly and decisive on her friend’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Ahhh” Eddie screamed, sounding dirty and shameful.</p>
<p>“If you only knew the things I’d do to make you feel good” whispered Richie, thinking Eddie couldn’t hear her.</p>
<p>“Then show me” the girl said, feeling self confident.</p>
<p>Her words shocked Richie, gaping like a fish out of the sea.<br/>
Once she recovered, she started to kiss her down her neck, sucking on the right spot to make her squeak.<br/>
She kept going down and down, glancing at Eddie for consent to go further.<br/>
She furiously nodded, sinful sounds escaping from her mouth.<br/>
Richie slowly took off her shirt and at the same rate did the same with her bra.<br/>
She couldn’t help herself and immediately went for her breast, sucking at one nipple and then at the other, leaving Eddie in a screaming mess.<br/>
They both couldn’t believe that was happening, it all seemed like a dream come true.<br/>
Richie hand trailed along Eddie’s navel, once again looking directly at her eyes for consent, which was granted again.<br/>
Lifting her hips, she removed her red shorts and spread her legs, putting them on her shoulders.<br/>
Her fingers found their way on Eddie’s lace black panties and started to move in a circular motion.<br/>
It was like her fingers had a life of their own, exploring her body like she had done it a million times.<br/>
It felt so right, both of them thought.<br/>
Richie panties started to feel wet as well, but she decided to dedicate herself only to her friend (more than a friend?) who deserved it.<br/>
After all it’s her birthday.<br/>
She decided to stop torturing her with the teasing and finally removed her panties, throwing them in the floor.<br/>
Eddie was currently making all kind of sounds, desperate and needy for more, and Richie was more than happy to oblige.<br/>
She started by putting one single finger in her pussy, welcomed by her hot cum leaking down.<br/>
After a minute she went faster and faster, hearing Eddie begging for more, adding another one and then a third finger.<br/>
At this point Eddie let herself caught completely by pleasure, coming hard on Richie’s hands.<br/>
Worried she’ll start screaming about germs, she quickly swallowed all of her cum resting on her fingers.<br/>
Eddie’s pupils dilated at the view in front of her, heavy breathing post orgasm.</p>
<p>“So...was it good?” Richie asked, laying down with Eddie.</p>
<p>“More than good” Eddie replied, shyly smiling at her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. Happy birthday Eds.” </p>
<p>It was the last thing she said before they spooned and slept for the rest of the night.<br/>
They had a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now they enjoyed the pace and quiet of the night, together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>